Froid
by Merry Moca
Summary: Semi UA qui prend la fin de l'anime. La chaleur. Il avait oublié jusqu'à sa signification.


Depuis son accident, il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de la signification du mot « chaleur ». Il avait un vague souvenir de la sensation que cela procurait. C'était tout. C'était remplacé par une autre, plus implacable. Mordante.

Froid. Il avait froid. Sa peau était glacée, devenant une prison de glace pour lui. Presque une camisole dans laquelle il avait du mal à bouger. Un cercueil de glace dans laquelle il ne pouvait que rester enfermé. Un froid mordant, qui lui enserrait le corps de liens invisibles. Il était comme constamment engourdi.

Il mourrait de froid. Rien n'y faisait. Il cherchait la chaleur, il cherchait à contrer ce froid. Rien n'y arrivait. Sa peau était fraiche et pâle, comme une congère perpétuelle qui le recouvrait.

Il gardait des couches de vêtements, au soleil. Mais c'était comme s'il était prit dans une tempête de neige à moins 50 degrés. Ses dents pouvaient s'entrechoquer que cela ne le surprendrait pas du tout.

Peu à peu, il avait sentit ce froid constant l'envahir plus en profondeur. Peu à peu, il était gelé de l'intérieur. Rien ne pouvait le réchauffer, alors le froid le gagnait. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de bouger. Devenant amorphe, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Ses forces étaient sapées petit à petit.

Il avait froid. Il mourrait de froid. Et rien ne pouvait y faire. Alors il se contentait de mourir de froid, seul.

En même temps que le froid s'installait en lui, il avait sentit qu'il commençait à s'éloigner des gens en général. Cela devenait impossible pour lui de rester avec ses camarades, plus qu'avant. En même temps que son corps devenait de glace, son cœur se glaçait lui aussi. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre normalement. Comme avant. Et les autres ne le voyaient pas.

C'était le week-end. Celui là était dédié au repos. Il se sentait plus que fatigué depuis le début de la semaine. Il avait tenus. Mais là il ne pouvait plus. Alors il avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps dans son lit. A greloter enroulé dans ses draps épais.

Il ne s'était pas sentit s'endormir de nouveau. Cela lui arrivait très, trop souvent ces derniers temps. Et à chaque fois il se faisait la remarque qu'il avait eue de la chance de se réveiller. Ou pas.

Mais il avait sentit que quelque chose le réveillait. Une pression, une caresse sur sa joue. Et la sensation qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Chaud. Chaleur. Cela le brulait presque. Instinctivement, il avait saisit ce qui lui apportait cette « nouveauté », cette chaleur qu'il avait longtemps perdue, la collant contre sa poitrine. Contre son cœur. Il en soupira même de soulagement. Il se sentait tellement bien, maintenant. Inconsciemment, il se recroquevillait contre cette source de chaleur.

« Et bien, si je m'attendais à un tel accueil. »

Entrouvant un œil, lui qui était tourné d'un côté, il tomba sur le visage souriant d'Hide. Et à ce moment, c'était comme un soleil. Un soleil qui le réchauffait jusque dans ses entrailles.

« Salut.

\- Ah ! Tu reprends des couleurs ! Salut ! »

Répondant au sourire solaire du blond, un timide sourire naquit sur les siennes.

« C'est encore mieux si tu arrêtes de pleurer, tu sais… »

Son visage un peu plus mélancolique, il passa une main sous les yeux remplis de larmes de Ken. Il ne les avait pas sentit couler. Mais c'était tellement libérateur. Des sanglots commençaient à le secouer. Il se sentait tellement bien comme ça.

« Tu pourrais desserrer ta prise sur ma main par contre ? »

Baissant les yeux sur ce qu'il serrait entre ses doigts et contre lui, il tomba sur la main de son ami. S'était sa source de chaleur. Il la relâcha un peu, mais avec difficulté. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Voyant la tristesse avec lequel il libérait sa main, il soupira un peu d'attendrissement. Et rapidement, sans que son ami puisse réagir, il se faufila dans son lit. Tout en attrapant Kaneki dans une étreinte dont il avait le secret. Et aux creux des bras d'Hideyoshi, il se sentit vivant. En sécurité, bien, en vie. Il avait chaud.

La chaleur. C'était donc ça, la chaleur. Cette boule chaleureuse qui naissait dans son cœur, puis qui parcourait tout son corps. Il retrouvait peu à peu des sensations qu'il redécouvrait. Notamment celle d'une peau contre la sienne. Il avait évité tout contact depuis ce « jour ». Il en avait même oublié ce que c'était, le contact humain.

Les mains d'Hideyoshi parcouraient son dos et agitaient ses cheveux doucement, tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Et il pleurait toujours. Mais c'était de soulagement. Collé contre le corps de son ami, il respirait l'odeur qui lui évoquait le soleil. Encore. Ce fut presque une révélation. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais là c'était confirmé. Hideyoshi était son soleil. Celui sur lequel il pouvait compter pour réchauffer son cœur déjà mis à mal. Tant qu'il était à ses côtés, il savait qu'il ne sombrerait pas dans l'hiver éternel qui avait décidé de s'installer dans son corps.

Il n'avait plus froid.

Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi Hideyoshi s'était retrouvé au bon moment à ses côtés, pourquoi il voulait l'aider. Il était là, il était contre lui. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

S'il retrouvait ce froid, il était certain que ce serrait signe de sa mort.

XXX

Il l'avait annoncé. Quand le froid reprendrait ses droits, c'était qu'il allait mourir. Parce que cela signifiait qu'Hideyoshi était mort.

Ses entrailles s'étaient glacées, ses os gelés. Et son cœur était devenu glace. Plus rien ne pouvait l'affecter.

Son soleil était mort. Alors pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

Il avait l'esprit apaisé, presque vide. Seul restait à présent comme un souvenir le sourire d'Hide. Comme un phare dans sa nuit. Il avait été tout pour lui. Son guide, sa vie. Alors cela ne servait à rien de la continuer ainsi. Pas dans ce froid. Pas tout seul.

Une douce torpeur lui prenait le corps. Petit à petit, ses membres le lâchaient. Il ne sentait plus rien. Ni chaud, ni froid. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer lentement. Son souffle se raréfiait. Il se sentait mourir. Il n'avait pas mal. Il aurait crû sa mort plus violente. Mais là, il disparaissait tout simplement, silencieusement. Son corps commençait à être recouvert de neige, de doux et froid flocons blancs. Qui doucement se teintaient de rouge. Le rouge de son sang. A ses côtés, il savait qu'il y avait le corps d'Hide. Il tendit sa main jusqu'à la poser sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait encore son ami.

« J'espère arriver dans le monde que tu éclaires de ton sourire, Hide. Que je puisse m'y reposer au chaud. »


End file.
